


What's With All The Spaceships?

by JackHarknessLover



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHarknessLover/pseuds/JackHarknessLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the T.A.R.D.I.S lands on the spaceship Serenity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hoban Washburne sat on the pilot seat of the firefly ship called 'Serenity'. Where ever he went people always asked him why he wanted to be a pilot. For him the answer was simple. On the planet from which he came from you couldn't even see the stars and ever since he was a child he had dreamed of going up and beyond the pollution line. He had dreamed of meeting people and seeing places even his imagination couldn't dream up. He wanted to explore the universe and the best way to do that was by becoming a pilot.  
His life before joining Captain Malcolm Reynolds crew was fast paced and dangerous. In that respect not much had changed. What had changed however was that he was now settling down. He had a wife, a place to stay and the best friends one could hope for in the whole of the 'verse. He hoped it would stay like that for the rest of his life.  
In his present state, his life seemed to be in a period of calm. When this happened he was always wondering when it was going to end and become a period of chaos.  
"Hello" came a voice from behind the door. It was a quiet voice, calm and nonchalant.  
"It's open" Wash responded without turning away from the controls.  
Wash heard the sound of the metal doors opening and through the window opposite the pilot seat he could see the reflection of River Tam.  
"Is something wrong" he asked her. River never really spoke to him. Never really seemed to notice him even. This was probably the first time they had conversed together in weeks. It wasn't hard to ignore someone on a ship the size of Serenity.  
Now here she was just wanting to talk.  
"Nothing's wrong. The Captain sent me to see how things were going up here."  
Wash smiled inwardly to himself with relief. There was nothing unusual with that. He liked that about Mal but why sent River? He decided to go ahead and ask the burning question.  
"No offence but why did Mal send you? Why not Zoe or Kaylee?"  
River looked over her shoulder as if checking to see if the coast was clear. Then she looked back at Wash. She smiled. A smile that exploded around her face with excitement and said "For some reason there is a big blue box in the mess hall. Everyone's seen it. Mal wants you to take a look at it"  
As quietly as she appeared River Tam disappeared. Wash thought over the phrase she had used 'a big blue box' , what did that mean? River always seemed to be speaking in riddles but this didn't sound like a riddle. She had sounded sincere when she had spoken to him. He wasn't sure what to make of it all but he had decided to check it out anyway. Wash made his way down to the mess hall and sure enough there were eight people gathered around a blue box.  
He didn't think the word 'big' covered what he saw. Personally Wash would have used the word 'immense'. The box felt squished inside the room. He could see that the benches and tables were scattered and broken beyond repair.  
Mal turned his attention away from the object and looked at Wash. "Ah" he said "So you've come at last. What does our designated driver have to say for himself. Any suggestions?"  
At that everyone suddenly seemed to be aware of Wash's presence. "You could try opening the door. See what's inside."  
"We've tried that" Zoe said wondering up to her husband and putting a comforting arm around him. "It's locked."  
As soon as she said that however a loud banging noise came from within the box and the blue double doors burst wide open revelling the inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
"Well Clara" said a loud and booming voice that seemed to echo around the entire ship "We may have over stepped the mark a little bit but I think this will do us just nicely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Clara's POV. It ends slightly after the first chapter. Hopefully in the next chapter all the characters from both shows will come together.

With burning pain going up her legs and a heaving chest Clara stopped running for just a second. The alleyway on which she ran on was uneven and filled with rats. As she halted to catch her breath one rat ran across her shoe. "Doctor!" she shouted. Where was he? Yet again she was in danger, running for her life and the Doctor was nowhere to be found. "I'm going to bloody kill that man." she muttered out loud into the cold and dampness of a winter's morning in Victorian England. As she spoke she could see her breath floating in the air like a dragons fire.   
Coming up close behind her she could hear the muffled screams and cries from her trailing enemies. She counted at least five voices in the mix of the commotion. Five against one. It didn't give her much hope of survival. Clara picked up the ends of her dress and started to run again. How long was she going to have to keep this up for?   
She rounded the corner of the alleyway and came up against a brick wall. A dead end. The voices where getting nearer and she was starting to be able to see big shadows looming along the walls behind her.   
This was it she thought as her back touched the hard stone. This was the end. Unless of course the Doctor had some spectacular plan to pull her out of this alive, but right now that seemed unimaginable.   
The five Sontarans came running towards her, pistols raised. The Doctor had warned Clara beforehand that these pistols when used, where absolutely deadly and that anyone fired upon would die in an instant.   
"Doctor!" she shouted into the remaining space around her. She lifted her head to see any sign of either the Doctor or his trusty T.A.R.D.I.S. Much to her disappointment there was nothing to be seen except a cloudy blue sky.   
Clara felt a rush flow through her entire body as she felt a familiar feeling of being dragged somewhere she didn't want to go. She wanted to close her eyes because of the force of what was happening to her was almost unbearable. Managing to keep them open she saw the whole scenery shift and change around her.   
Instead of a brick wall touching her back the was nothing. Instead of the faces of the raging Sontarans sprinting at her she saw the face of a very familiar man that she knew and trusted. Instead of an alleyway she was now inside the T.A.R.D.I.S where she felt safe.   
"Where to now?" the Doctor asked her, all the while grinning like an idiot.   
Clara saw the look on the Doctor's face and gave him one back that if the saying 'if looks could kill' where true she would have actually killed him.  
"Wipe that stupid grin of your face. That was not funny. I could have died." She shouted. She was so angry that she could have punched him right in the face.   
"Oh but it was" the Doctor retorted back. "You should have seen the look on your face. All wide eyes and open mouthed. For me that was the best moment of the whole trip. So shall I repeat the question. Where to now?"   
"Home" Clara replied.  
"Are you sure. I didn't even get a thank you for saving your life. We were only having some fun. At least I was having fun. I think you were to." he assumed.   
"No Doctor I was not having fun. The whole point of me being angry was that I was NOT having fun. I only want to go home for a little while. Get things of my chest. Maybe come back with a fresh start."  
"Okay" he replied. He looked crest fallen and even a little bewildered as he ran around the T.A.R.D.I.S console making the thing fly. The T.A.R.D.I.S. made the materialisation sound as it landed at what was hopefully her home address.   
The Doctor sprinted to the door and as he did so said "So home at last." He opened the double doors. Clara stood still as she watched him turn towards her in astonishment mixed with amusement. "Well Clara. We may have over stepped the mark a little bit but I think this will do us just nicely."   
Clara sighed. She was fed up of this. Judging by the Doctor's reaction she was not at her house nor was she even in London.   
She walked up to the Doctors side and looked out. Nine starring face's looked up at her with all their jaws dropped. The Doctor stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "A Spaceship." He said. Jumping up and down like a child in a candy store. "I love it when we land in another spaceship."   
"I don't" Clara whispered under her breath as she followed the Doctor. She looked at all the face's surrounding her. Well at least they were all human she thought. No Aliens.  
As she was taking in her new surroundings the man in the front spoke. "Who are you? We don't take to kindly to visitors. You're not with the alliance?" The man said all this with some air of authority. Clara guessed he was the crews leader. She could also tell that the Doctor and this man were not going to get along.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" the man in charge repeated.   
"No. The more pressing question is who are you?" The doctor replied going up to the man and staring right in his face with his pointing finger raised at eye level with the man. "But me? I'm no one. Seriously I don't existed. There is no record of me especially in whatever universe this is." he was saying this all very fast. " As for Clara here ,well , she definitely is someone . Not someone important in the grand scheme of things., yet she's still someone. Most people tend to call her my Companion."   
One man on hearing this turned his attentions to the leader and said "If she is a Companion can I have her?"   
"Jayne. Absolutely not. We may not know much about them but you do not and will never have the permission to sleep with her." the person in charge replied. Clara noticed he slightly shook his head as he finished speaking as if he had heard Jayne asked this on more than one occasion.   
Clara noticed a girl near the back about her own age smile a little. She saw the girl was very pretty and wore a long flowing golden dress, the likes of which Clara had only ever seen in movies.   
In reaction to the Doctor's statement their leader scoffed. "She does not look like any companion I have ever seen"   
Clara felt embarrassed by the man's words. A man she had only known for a few seconds had made this assumption about her.   
"Trust me. She's a Companion all right. She's the best I've ever had" the Doctor replied proudly a smile playing upon his lips.  
"Doctor. They're not talking about that kind of companion." she told him hurriedly hoping the Doctor would come clean and correct his mistake. Clara saw that the expressions around her had changed and that smiles were starting to creep onto their faces.   
"We know you're not. At least I know you're not." when he said this he eyed Jayne suspiciously "My name is Malcolm Reynolds. People tend to call me Mal."   
"Clara" she replied holding out a hand and receiving a very firm hand shake in return from the man who now had a name.   
"Nice to meet you Clara. Let me introduce too you my crew" Mal went through everybody's name one at a time and they all welcomed Clara with joyful hospitality. The girl she had noticed before in the golden dress was named Inara.   
As they began to talk and to get to know one another, Clara began to take interest in one particular person. This person was Kaylee.   
Clara loved the way she was always happy . It was already becoming a great comfort to her, especially after what had happened recently to her boyfriend Danny. The only thing to keep her from thinking about that sad and unwanted topic was travelling with the Doctor but now even that was losing its touch. Kaylee might just be the person she could open up with. She hoped maybe later when they got the chance they could have a chat.   
***  
Mal stood, listening to the Doctor talk. He didn't understand how Clara managed to travel with him. He had only been talking with him for a couple of minutes and already he was getting on his nerves.   
The Doctor had asked Mal about the alliance and Mal had done his best to explain but it didn't seem to be getting through to the Doctor. "That's rich" the strange man was saying "you think we're part of this group of spies -"  
"The Alliance aren't spies" Mal interjected him.   
"That's good." the doctor replied "because I was just about to say that me and Clara here don't look much like spies"   
"Like I said before. I know Clara isn't with them but I'm not so sure about you Doctor" Mal said with a sigh escaping from his lungs.   
"Okay then. How do I prove I'm not with these Alliance people?"   
Mal thought long and hard about this question. How could the Doctor prove which side he was on? The man had no records. He had no proper name. From what he understood he didn't even belong to a planet, he just travelled in a blue box. He supposed there was only one way for the Doctor to prove himself and that was to help them on one of their missions.  
Mal pitched the idea to the Doctor. Luckily the man was all for another adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

The team gathered around the table – the team being the Firefly crew and The Doctor and Clara. Mal had somehow managed to get everyone to pay attention which was a somewhat difficult feat to do since the arrival of the two newbie’s had seemed to have gotten them all rather excited.   
The room in which they stood was very crowded. It was like being stuck in the tiniest part of a tunnel in a cavern thought Clara. The room itself was small but felt even smaller thanks to the amount of people stood in it.   
Mal had wanted to gather in the mess room she knew but since it had been all but destroyed by the Tardis they had had to do the meeting in a mostly unused spare room.   
“The Doctor” Mal said “has kindly agreed to help us on our next job.” Clara thought it was nice in the room, it meant that not one person had to shout to be heard. Though I wonder when the Doctor was going to tell me about this? Telling her, she thought, had probably never even crossed his mind.   
“What is our next job, Captain?” Zoe asked.  
“I’m glad you asked Zoe” Mal replied “It involves Badger.” At the mention of the name Badger (she presumed it was a name and that they weren’t talking about the animal) she heard audible groans coming from some of the people in the room.  
She guessed that this Badger person had a reputation and one the crew didn’t care much for.”Now before you give me any excuses as to why we shouldn’t take this job, not only is he giving us very good wages he also asked me about someone named the Doctor. I’m guessing he means you.” He finished, eyeing the Doctor.  
Silence entered the room as everyone stared at the Doctor. Clara looked at him opened mouthed. “You know this guy?” she asked him.   
“Don’t look at me” the Doctor said his Scottish accent growing even thicker as he seemed to grow angry. “It was the Tarids who brought us and besides I know no one going by the name of Badger, which if you ask me is a ridiculous name”  
“You may not know him, but he certainly knows you.” Mal said cutting into the Doctor and Clara’s exchange. “He’s in Persephone right now. Like I said before he wants to meet you.”   
“I guess we have no choice but to accept, do we Clara?” the Doctor said with a grin. Clara couldn’t believe he was enjoying this. “And besides I want to know more about this fellow, he sounds like an interesting chap.”   
“He is” Mal said “He calls himself a ‘Business man” but really he’s just a crook. The only reason we deal with people like him is because they give us good pay, pay that we wouldn’t get elsewhere. It’s not exactly honest work but you have to do what you have to do if you want to survive in the ’verse.” His little speech received a round of nods and ‘yeses’ from the team who obviously agreed with him.   
“What’s probably going to happen when you get there is, he will most likely make some show of threatening me and Zoe - who will be going in with you when we arrive on Persephone – which he does just about every time we meet so it’s become pretty much routine for us. He will then order us out so he can talk to you and possibly also Clara in private where he will tell you about the job he wasn’t us to perform for him. This you can tell me when we get back on board Serenity. After that if all is going to plan you should have time to look around the city before we go and do the job. Always follow my lead and don’t, whatever you do get lost, Persephone is an easy place to get lost in if you don’t know it well.” He took a breath and continued.  
“If you’ve got all that, Wash could you set the coordinates to Persephone. We have a job to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sometime writers block can be a pain up the backside. Well that was an interesting turn I wasn't expecting to involve Badger in this. Anyway, I hope you like it, please feel free to leave a comment, it would honestly make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that much of a writer so there may be a few grammar and spelling mistakes. Please feel free to correct them in the comments. This is also the first fanfiction I have published. I don't know how often i will be able to update so please bare with me. I have no clue where I'm taking this story or how many chapters there will be. Any reviews and comments are always welcome.


End file.
